


Тот, кто

by Aizawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Тот, кто

Первые недели Эллен звонит часто. Почти каждый день, около половины девятого, раздается звонок, и сквозь треск помех тоненький междугородний голос произносит одну и ту же фразу:  
\- Ну как там?  
Ну как, всякий раз хочется ответить ему. Как-как. О Господи, как! – но он сдерживается и отвечает:  
\- Без ухудшений.   
Или:  
\- Ничего.  
Или даже:  
\- Врач говорит, что с утра она гораздо лучше следила за указкой.   
И тут же спрашивает, как дела у самой Эллен.   
Он помешивает остывший чай ложечкой и слушает, какая Ингрид добрая, и какой замечательный у нее дом, и какие умные собаки – овчарка и лайка. Сегодня мы ходили в кино, говорит Эллен, а завтра плюс восемь; я приготовила рыбные фрикадельки по Тетушкину рецепту – ну, с коричневым соусом, ты помнишь, может быть. В метро так много людей, а я начала «Мисс Смилла и ее чувство снега». Мы с Ингрид выбрали мне джинсы в Галерее…  
\- Вы ездили в Центр? – спрашивает он зачем-то.  
\- Нас возил… - Эллен делает паузу. – Ну, то есть…  
\- Йенс, - резко перебивает Парксон. – Передавай ему привет, кстати. Он уладил дела с заказчиком?  
Его немного раздражает эта, явившаяся прямиком из пятничных телесериалов, уверенность Элли в том, что произнеся имя нового мужа Ингрид, она нанесет ему кровавую рану. В конце концов, он немного гордится тем, что ему удалось не только сохранить дружеские отношения с бывшей женой, - настолько, чтобы доверить ей заболевшую сестру из провинции так непринужденно, словно они по-прежнему одна семья - но и продолжать, как ни в чем ни бывало, работать вместе с Йенсом. В общем-то, они и есть семья, а Йенс – отличный парень, настоящий спец, все тип-топ, друзья и сограждане. Пятничные телесериалы все только портят.   
\- Йенс, - послушно повторяет его сестра.  
Пока она рассказывает о Центре и новых джинсах, он представляет себе, как Эллен стоит на маленькой кухне Ингрид, а в окне за ее спиной видно, как по Стургата сплошным потоком идут автомобили, - так что с девятого этажа шоссе похоже на сверкающее женское ожерелье. Если постараться, можно различить в трубке далекий городской гул.   
\- Спишь нормально? – спрашивает он под конец.  
\- Вроде да, - она коротко, судорожно вздыхает. - Нормально… Спасибо тебе. Я не знаю, наверное, мне и правда надо было уехать. Если бы не ты, Ролли, я бы никогда…  
\- Ну-ну, - перебивает он. – Ну что ты. Тебе просто надо было сменить обстановку. Ну, я рад. Ну пока, не трать денежки, пока…  
Повесив трубку, Парксон некоторое время сидит с телефоном на коленях, слушая, как в гостиной тикают большие Тетушкины часы и а воет за окнами ветер. По ночам в Городке стоит тишина, и оказывается, что она мешает куда больше, чем шум, кто бы мог подумать.   
Он лениво размышляет, не разогреть ли замороженный обед, но в итоге обходится бутербродом с ветчиной и стаканом кухонного хереса (в городке все вымирает уже в половине шестого, но если бы даже и не так – тащиться за пивом в «Пули» не кажется ему хорошей идеей). К тому же, Тетушкин херес – это еще одно маленькое святотатство, суть которого исключительно в нарушении таинства местного Святилища. Некоторое время он пытается работать, потом – читать, наконец включает телевизор (там крутят «Ноя Белую Ворону») и ложится на диван. Когда он засыпает, Белая Ворона как раз берет ружье и выходит из дома, чтобы ограбить банк.   
  
.***  
  
Во сне он - снова ребенок.  
Он снова стоит на пустыре за гаражами, обучая свою сестру играть в «третьего лишнего». В особенного третьего лишнего.   
Лучи заходящего солнца текут сквозь еловые лапы, как густая кровь, оставляя на бурой траве неровные пятна. В этот раз он полностью осознает, насколько особенной может быть эта игра, – но все равно повторяет:  
\- Когда я скажу «Пошла!», беги. Просто беги, Кукла. Представь, что за тобой гонится Тур или Ирма.   
\- Это глупо, - Элли таращит серые блестящие гляделки (точь-в-точь монетки в двадцать крон, только в середине вместо дырочки – черный круг зрачка), в них отражается закат. – Никто не играет в это вдвоем! У нас даже водить некому!  
\- Я тебе говорю, представь. Ты же представляла, что тебя охраняют люди Кровавого Джона, когда была индейской принцессой?   
\- Это совсем другое.  
\- Это то же самое! - он отбегает в сторону, сутулится и старается говорить баском, ему кажется, что у него получается совсем как у Гуннарсона-младшего. – Кто тут самый резкий?   
Он чешет в затылке – так же, как делает это Гуннарсон. Правда, у того волосы жесткие, как проволока, и стоят торчком, а у Ролли Парксона – мягкая, коротко стриженная шерстка, и выходит не так здорово. Но всё равно.  
\- Щаз догоню! – басом предупреждает он и расставляет руки, точно собираясь ее схватить. – Не смоешься!   
Но Элли не боится и не убегает.   
\- Я хочу домой, - она стоит на месте, опустив голову так, что подбородок почти касается груди. – Я больше не хочу играть.   
\- А я хочу! - это он заявляет уже своим голосом. - И мы будем. Ясно тебе? На хера мы сюда тащились?  
\- Ты сказал плохое слово, - задумчиво констатирует Элли, ковыряя носком песок.  
\- Ну пойди пожалуйся Тетушке! – орет он. – Раз такая умная. Больше никогда тебя с собой не возьму!  
Элли кривит рот, и глаза ее мгновенно, как будто кто-то повернул вентиль невидимого крана, наполняются слезами. Она еще слишком маленькая, чтобы догадаться: играть с ней он будет в любом случае. У них просто нет другого выхода.  
\- А… а… а что делать, если ты водишь, а я в домике?   
\- Просто назови, за кем ты стоишь, - говорит он. – Скажи «Я за Ирмой!» или «Я за Карин с Пятой улицы». Только, ради бога, не стой столбом.  
\- Не буду я за Ирмой, - говорит Элли, шмыгнув носом. – Она вонючка!  
И Ролли понимает, что победил.  
Сначала ему играть легче: у него – живое воображение. В устах фру Стурлуссон это означает, что Роланду Парксону изложения даются легче, чем задачи, но даже одноклассники (в старшей школе, где совсем по-другому) будут говорить, что Ролли прямая дорога сочинять книжки.   
Писателем он так и не станет, но недостаток фантазии тут ни при чем. Возможно, его воображение наоборот чересчур живое для этого: он видит придуманные истории так ярко, так законченно и драматично, что у него просто нет никакой необходимости их записывать.   
Но сейчас ему одиннадцать, и он носится по площадке, выкрикивая «Я Уле!» или «Я за Маритт!» - потому что, черт подери, он пообещал сестре, что они будут играть в «третьего лишнего», и видит бог, не его вина, что их прогнали с общей площадки.  
Время от времени он «ловит» Элли – но не слишком часто, иначе ей быстро станет неинтересно. Сначала ей, правда, все равно неинтересно, но постепенно бег и игра делают свое. Они с сестрой гоняются друг за другом по пустырю, называя имена, удирая от воображаемых преследователей, разговаривают на разные голоса – может, со стороны это и выглядит глупо или ненормально, но им весело, и этим все сказано.   
И как и должно быть, через некоторое время появляется Тот, Другой: дыхание, шевелящее волосы на затылке, руки, которые невозможно увидеть, но нельзя не почувствовать, неслышные шаги, едва приминающие траву. Тот, как всегда, участвует в их особенном «третьем лишнем», превращая жалкое упрямое подражание в настоящую игру, и Эллен - то есть Кукла, разумеется, Кукла, до Эллен ей расти года четыре - чувствует его присутствие так же, как и сам Ролли. И улыбается ему.  
Но в этом сне Тот хочет не играть, и Ролли каким-то образом это понимает, но почему-то не останавливается. Беготня по площадке мало-помалу превращается в погоню, они бегут все быстрее, и невидимые руки Того тянутся к нему, чтобы схватить его  
(как Тура)  
намертво. И когда Тот оказывается совсем близко, Ролли чувствует, как пахнет его холодное дыхание.  
И просыпается, крича, глядя расширенными глазами в темноту.   
  
***  
  
Сейчас, когда все последние события, начиная с Тетушкиного звонка и заканчивая ее же инсультом, оказалось чередой совпадений, а вовсе не историей из серии «Кровавый призрак Нуэнвилля возвращается», ему опять начинает казаться, что и той давней осенью они попросту дурили себе головы. Точь-в-точь как сейчас это сделала Тетушка, убедив себя в том, что Эллен больна.   
Возможно, думает он, в одних трусах направляясь на кухню, чтобы налить себе воды, все Парксоны склонны к самообману.   
В одиннадцать лет гораздо легче верится в Тайные законы. Наступишь на трещину – заболеет мать. Запоешь (даже про себя!) «Кракевису» по дороге в школу – получишь неуд. Увидишь три красные машины подряд – день сложится удачно. Наверное, это потому, что дети существуют в мире, где полным-полно правил, которые им приходится принимать как есть, без всякого объяснения причин.   
Взрослому куда сложнее поверить в то, что даже очень обиженные младшеклассники, вынужденные играть друг с другом, потому что остальные не хотят даже сидеть с ними в классе, способны призвать злого духа откуда-то из полых холмов или гниющих развалин. И даже если этот взрослый поверил в такое, - идею о том, что духа-убийцу можно заклинать при помощи ритуальных догонялок, вряд ли проглотит даже завзятый читатель газеты «Седьмое чувство».  
Да, в ту осень им с Эллен казалось, что они ненавидят Псину, - но смерть ровесника могла быть для них более сильным шоком, чем представлялось им самим. Возможно, детское сознание пыталось справиться с самой идеей безвременной смерти, заставляя их подверстывать события под спасительные выдумки насчет Того и прочего. А возможно, они с сестрой были настолько одинокими и беспомощными, что им любой ценой требовалось почувствовать себя сильными, - сильными и нужными хоть кому-то. Если бы бога не было, его следовало бы придумать, гласит афоризм, - но дети язычники, и боги их жестоки.  
В конце концов, если отбросить эпизод с Псиной, - то, что фру Стурлуссон сломала ногу после того, как выгнала Куклу из класса и ту поколотили в туалете старшие девчонки, могло быть просто случайностью. А о синяке на Куклиной ноге сама же Кукла забыла к вечеру и не вспомнила бы, если б не история с учительницей. И уж подавно все эти глупости - вроде тех работ на уроке рисования, и случая с Несуществующей улицей, и того, как Кукла похорошела, - имеют самое прозаическое объяснение.  
Школьники часто рисуют жуткое – затем же, зачем рассказывают страшилки и смотрят фильмы ужасов, а его одноклассники могли и вовсе сговориться заранее. Допустим, подшутить над учительницей. Его-то бы точно никто не стал о таком предупреждать.  
Девочки начинают расти и меняться раньше мальчиков, и это зависит не от эльфов в холмах и духов в башнях, а от гормонов, питания и движения на воздухе. А они в ту осень двигались много, очень много…   
Что же до Улицы, то в тот вечер они просто заблудились и перепугались – и наверняка приняли какой-то пригородный тупичок черт знает за что.  
Днем эти рассуждения представляются ему не то чтобы разумными – скажем прямо, единственно верными. Но по ночам, когда за окнами гудит ветер, и тени ветвей шарят по потолку, все всегда выглядит по-другому   
Он вспоминает стопку рисунков на столе в кабинете искусств: на закрашенном чернилами листе двое детей играют в догонялки, у обоих руки и ноги поменяны местами; кудрявая девочка спит, вместо плюшевого мишки прижимая к себе одноглазого карлика с огромным кривым ртом, вымазанным в чем-то желтом; мальчик читает книгу, а прозрачные рыбы с открытыми пастями плывут за его спиной.   
Он вспоминает, как пытался прочитать вывеску на одном из домов Несуществующей улицы, пока Кукла выкручивалась ладошку из его пальцев, собираясь рвануть вперед, туда, где мостовая поворачивала за угол, уходя в темноту. Но он держал крепко, и близоруко щурясь, читал вывеску снова и снова: по отдельности каждая буква вроде бы была знакомой, но вместе они складывались в какие-то непонятные слова.   
Даже днем какая-то часть его души знает: в их городе никогда не было ни такой улицы, ни таких домов.   
Он вспоминает и Тура Псину, когда до него доходит, что пора бы завязывать с воспоминаниями.   
Парксон залпом выхлебывает воду, возвращается под одеяло, уверенный в том, что будет ворочаться до утра, - и через пятнадцать минут уже крепко спит.   
Снится ему война с Нигерией и главный редактор студенческой газеты Лео Томас в розовом бальном костюме.  
  
***  
  
Утром в больнице, уже выкурив с дежурным врачом по «Мальборо» и оплатив очередной счет, на обратном пути он заглядывает в палату. Тетушка лежит на койке какая-то очень маленькая и даже, как ни смешно, худая - точно инсульт разом отнял у нее тридцать лет и пару десятков килограммов. Хотя это, конечно, невозможно.  
\- Привет, Тетка, - жизнерадостно говорит он, испытывая мучительную неловкость: беседы с трехлетними детьми и животными всегда давались ему тяжело. – Скучала?  
Парализованная глядит прямо перед собой мутно-голубыми младенческими глазами, в углу ее рта, похожего на подвядшую падалицу, мокнет овсяная крошка. Это так здорово, что Тетушка может глотать хотя бы жидкую пищу.   
\- Эллен передавала привет, - после паузы сообщает он, и теперь, когда слова точно кончились, с чистой совестью можно уходить.   
Тетка дышит легко и глубоко (это так здорово, что она не нуждается ни в каких кислородных подушках), от ее лба и морщинистых рук так и веет тем спокойным достоинством, что свойственно скорее не людям, а пейзажам.   
Глядя на размеренно приподнимающееся на груди Тетушки одеяло, Парксон ловит себя на том, что уже с большим трудом представляет себе, как совсем недавно она кричала на него «Бездельник! Болтун! Сволочь! Сволочь!» и даже замахивалась мокрым кухонным полотенцем. Вряд ли она хотела и в самом деле стукнуть его – все-таки он был уже не ребенок, а Рол Парксон, Старший Брат и Почти-Что-Глава-Семьи, специально вызванный из Осло по важному семейному делу. Скорее всего, этими помахиваниями Тетушка просто задавала ритм своей ярости: так шаман раскачивается из стороны в сторону, чтобы войти в экстаз.  
(Поговорить? О чем тут можно говорить? Болтовня для тебя – что водка! Болтовней ты погубил свой брак, и, помяни мое слово, сестру погубишь БОЛТОВНЕЙ!)  
Лежащая на кровати Тетушка ни одной чертой не напоминает женщину, которая собиралась отправить племянницу в психиатрическую лечебницу только потому, что та страдала бессонницей и редко выходила из дома, а однажды, вскипятив чайник, не разлила кипяток по чашкам, а молча, не меняя выражения лица, вылила в раковину.   
(Ты понимаешь, куда она может вылить эту воду в следующий раз? Понимаешь ты это или нет своей тупой башкой? Швисс, свистит полотенце. Швисс! Швисс!)  
\- У Эллен все в порядке. Она сейчас у Ингрид, - говорит Парксон Тетушке. – Она прекрасно себя чувствует.  
Наверное, это звучит как злорадство – но Тетушке все равно, а сам он прекрасно знает, что в его словах от злорадства нет почти ничего.   
В принципе, где-то он даже понимает Тетушку – понимал ее с самого начала и особенно хорошо понял, увидев Эллен.   
Эллен действительно не выглядела здоровой. И то, что она лепетала ему, безусловно, не было признаком душевного равновесия. Если в тридцать лет человек возвращается к детским страхам, ничего хорошего это не предвещает.   
Впрочем, больше всего его впечатлили даже не рассказы Эллен о проходах, внезапно открывающихся в стенах и кошмарных снах, не дающих заснуть, не темные круги у нее под глазами и не жуткие каракули на мятых листах - сотне, нескольких сотнях мятых листков, салфеток, блокнотных обрывков, которые она совала ему в руки. Даже когда она вдруг заговорила о пустыре и о Том, он не слишком-то испугался.   
Страшнее всего было то, что она не хотела уезжать и кажется, не очень-то возражала против перспективы отправиться в госпиталь.   
\- Я просто хочу спать, - бесцветно повторяла она, пока он вытряхивал из шкафа ее вещи и наугад набивал ими спортивную сумку, которую помнил еще с тех времен, когда в пятнадцать ездил с ней в лыжный лагерь.  
\- Зря ты это, Ролли, - Эллен говорила тихо, очень тускло, но вещи собирать не мешала. – Зря ты это затеял. Может, они дадут мне чего-нибудь…  
\- Чего? – орал он, чувствуя себя воином разума, которому все никак не удается одолеть силы добра, насильником и грабителем. – Таблетки, от которых у тебя совсем крыша поедет? Хочешь с ума сойти?   
\- Как ты не понимаешь, - бесцветно отвечала Эллен, - я уже сошла. Не помни кофточку, она трудно гладится. Я совсем сумасшедшая стала…  
Когда он набил сумку до бегемотоподобного состояния, Элли шмыгнула носом и вдруг спросила:  
\- Как ты думаешь, в госпитале запирают на ночь двери?  
\- Понятия не имею, - отрезал он. – Наверное, запирают.   
\- А ворота?   
\- И ворота, - на третьей попытке ему удалось застегнуть молнию. - Мы уезжаем, Элли. Никаких дверей.   
\- Жалко, - смиренно, безнадежно сказала она, и тогда ему стало очень страшно.  
Но этот страх оказался полной ерундой по сравнению с тем, что он испытал, когда Тетушка, попытавшаяся встать у него на пути – закрыть, так сказать, путь собственным телом – вдруг побагровела и медленно осела на пол, беззвучно сипя, точно сломанный сифон. Он бросился к ней, инстинктивно стараясь подхватить, - и тогда Эллен за его спиной закричала.   
Он уже набирал номер «скорой», а Эллен все продолжала кричать – делала краткий перерыв, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и продолжала выть. На самом деле кричала она не так уж громко, иначе бы в дверь уже давно трезвонили соседи, а то и полиция – но ему казалось, что этот истошный, однообразный, полный отчаяния звук восходит до самого неба.   
В конечном итоге, все оказалось даже к лучшему. Во всяком случае шок отбил у его сестры всякую волю к сопротивлению и ему без усилий удалось усадить ее междугороднее такси («позвоню – встретят – обещаю, я сразу же в больницу! – люблю»).   
Когда красные сигнальные фары исчезли за поворотом, он присел на скамейку возле подъезда, вытащил телефон, чтобы позвонить Ингрид, и вдруг почувствовал, что слишком устал, чтобы нажимать на кнопки, набирая номер.  
Ему пришлось воспользоваться электронным блокнотом.   
  
Парксон смотрит, как в падающем из окна над Тетушкиным лицом танцуют пылинки, и думает о радости, которую испытал, узнав диагноз. Вообще-то «обширный завершившийся инсульт» - не повод для радости, он это прекрасно понимает, и изо всех сил пытается сдержать вздох облегчения, когда доктор рассказывает ему что-то о возрасте, сосудах и метеоусловиях.  
\- Это стресс? – переспрашивает он. – Это все из-за стресса?  
В лице врача появляется что-то похожее на сочувствие, и он еще больше начинает смахивать на интеллигентную лошадь.  
\- В основном, возраст, - говорит он. – И вес, естественно. Все равно что прикуривать от пучка соломы на пороховом складе. Никогда не знаешь, упадет ли искра.   
\- Но все-таки стресс – главная причина?  
Только задав этот вопрос, Парксон догадывается, что врач наверняка видит перед собой насмерть перепуганного родственника, жертву семейного скандала, который теперь до конца жизни будет винить себя в том, что у старой стервы случился удар.   
\- Стресс – только одна из причин, - уже устало говорит врач, но Парксону этого достаточно.  
Вполне достаточно.   
  
Тогда, в коридоре, несколько секунд Тетушка еще сохраняла вертикальное положение, хотя на ее лице уже проступили карминовые звездочки лопнувших сосудов. В эти несколько секунд он верил Эллен, верил всей душой – потому что вместо уютного Тетушкина холла снова видел пустой класс, а вместо Тетушки снова видел Тура Псину, огромную тушу, надвигающуюся на него, заслоняющую оконный свет.   
Тур тогда не обзывал его и не ругался, он издавал какое-то глухое ворчание, изрыгая непереваренные остатки лексем, и это было страшнее любого мата.  
Ролли Парксон вжимался спиной в классную доску, повторяя про себя извечную молитву затравленных – пустьяисчезнупустьяпроснусьпустьяпровалюсьсквозьземлю – когда белки Псины вдруг окрасился багровым, на губах проступила розовая слюна, и он, не переставая мычать, рухнул на четвереньки, а потом улегся на живот, словно хотел поближе рассмотреть доски школьного пола.   
«Это была как будто кто-то взорвал петарду у него в мозгу», сказал школьный врач – а может быть, и не сказал, но в школьном коллекторе сплетен долго циркулировала именно эта фраза.  
«Здоровый лось, жить бы да жить…»  
Если бы Тот, кто умеет копаться в чужих мозгах, не взорвал бы там у него петарду.  
  
А сейчас Парксон встает и подходит к тетушкиной койке, не в силах удержать улыбки. Некоторое время он смотрит на ее белый профиль (капиллярные звездочки давно уже сошли, на их месте остались разве что голубые веснушки) и целует тетушку в лоб.   
  
За то, что у нее обычный инсульт, вызванный возрастом, весом и стрессом, - плевать, что стало причиной этого самого стресса. За то, что Эллен в Осло снова научилась спать. За то, что скоро он уедет из этого города.   
За то, что Тетушку убил не он.   
  
***  
  
Спустя полтора месяца осень сменяется холодной бесснежной зимой, и в городе начинают развешивать рождественские гирлянды, но тетушка так и не умирает.   
«Это невозможно», - говорит врач, - «Ее мозг должен просто перестать работать». Кажется он собирается писать о ней какую-то полемическую статью в журнал.   
Тетушка (по старой памяти он продолжает звать ее про себя так) потеряла почти половину веса, превратилась в обтянутый пергаментом скелет – но все никак не умирает. Из белой Тетушки она стала желтой Тетушкой, потом какой-то бурой Тетушкой, и давно уже не может обойтись без зонда и кислородной маски, - но она не умирает.   
На ее содержание в клинике уходит чертова куча денег. Некоторое время, подписывая чеки, Парксон думает о том, что скоро его небольшие сбережения сойдут на нет, и все кончится само собой – однако лечащий врач (не тот, похожий на интеллигентную лошадь, а профессор медицины, приехавший из Осло ради редчайшего случая) спешит уверить его, что в случае нехватки средств обеспечение больной на себя возьмет клиника.   
\- Редчайший случай, - вкусно повторяет он, стоя над Тетушкиной койкой. – Редчайший!  
Тетушкины глаза, уже давно утратившие всякий цвет и похожие на давно немытые окна совершенно пустого дома, блестят из-под полуприкрытых век неживым пуговичным блеском.  
Но Парксону уже все равно. Бессонница точно обернула его нервы ватой, как хозяйка оборачивает елочные игрушки, убирая их в ящик на целый год. Звуки и образы окружающего мира проступают сквозь плотное одеяло тумана и скрываются в нем опять, - сколько дней он не спит? Шесть, восемь? Не все ли равно. Сны он теперь видит наяву.  
Он равнодушно кивает врачу и когда тот, пожав Парксонову руку, наконец оставляет его в покое, ощущает безмерное облегчение. Хотя говорил почти все время профессор, Парксон чувствует себя так, будто только что провел сложнейшие напряженные переговоры с нечеловечески капризным заказчиком.   
Домой он бредет пешком, инстинктивно стараясь держаться подальше от домов, подворотен и особенно от арок, ведущих во внутренние дворы. За последние несколько дней он дважды видел там, где их не должно было быть: высокие проемы, ведущие далеко. Так далеко, что он пока не может себе представить.   
Он догадывается, что гораздо проще было бы свернуть – но почему-то все еще медлит. В этой медлительности нет ничего от надежды, - это просто отупение, заставляющее его то часами сидеть перед телевизором, то кружить по городу, глядя себе под ноги и почти не замечая усталости. Первое время он натыкается на прохожих, но вскоре начинает следить за собой – когда замечает, что те, кому не посчастливилось толкнуть его локтем или задеть плечом, пройдя несколько метров, поскальзываются и падают, хотя на тротуаре еще нет никакой наледи.   
Женщина, которой он, случайно наступает на ногу, в ответ на его «простите» раздраженно фыркает, но пройдя четыре шага, он слышит ее вскрик за спиной. Видимо, у нее порвалась хозяйственная сумка, - красные лакированные мячики яблок раскатываются по грязи, он замечает их краем глаза, но уходит, не оглядываясь.   
Однажды ноги даже выносят его на тот самый пустырь за гаражами – пустырь пребывает в целости и сохранности, несмотря на то, что городок разросся, рос он в другую сторону: эта, северо-западная, окраина осталась такой же.   
Делать на пустыре, как и ожидалось, нечего – для Паркосна он ничем не отличается от любой улицы. Времена, когда место играло какую-то роль, прошли, сейчас важно его согласие – и на пустыре ему остается разве что подобрать осколок кирпича в качестве сувенира. Но камни грязные, и вдобавок ему совершенно не хочется рвать карман. Парксон делает несколько шагов в сторону часовни – просто так.  
Внезапно его сознания касается дикая мысль: никого нет, но ведь он может…поиграть.   
Дикая картинка: он, в своем клетчатом пальто от Давида и ботинках, прыгает по пустырю и ловит расставленными руками невидимок,   
(я Йенс! Я Маритт! Я Тур! Я Эллен!)  
действительно, по-настоящему смешна, и Парксон не может удержаться. Хрипловатый, каркающий смех взрослого человека в окружающей тишине звучит диковато.   
\- Хэй! - он складывает пальцы в подобие рупора. - Хэ-эй! Ты!  
Ветер подхватывает крик и уносит куда-то за ели, туда, где кончается город и начинаются серые бескрайние поля. Холод пробирается под пальто, вползает под рубашку, а потом и под кожу, ветер, кажется, гудит уже где-то под ребрами.   
\- Хэй!  
Где-то далеко, на железной дороге, тонко и протяжно откликается электропоезд. Парксону становится окончательно холодно и глупо.   
Он поводит плечами, подымает воротник, и, уткнувшись в него подбородком и сгорбившись, поворачивает обратно в город.  
На высотках, синеющих вдали, зажигаются первые апельсиновые огни.   
  
Некоторое время ему еще перезванивают с работы – сначала, когда истекает срок отпуска, часто, несколько раз в день, потом реже. Парксон старается подавить раздражение – все-таки пытаются ему помочь.  
Особенно сильно его смешит предложение Йенса похлопотать о месте в столичной клинике - раз уж он так беспокоится о состоянии Тетушкина здоровья и непременно хочет иметь возможность ухаживать за ней самому.   
Сдерживая неуместное хихиканье, Парксон, еле шевеля языком, принялся излагать ему надоевшие аргументы – каждый из них он столько раз повторял себе и другим, что формулировки помнил наизусть. Дело не только в Тетушке: покупателей на квартиру все никак не находится, а сдавать ее в аренду невыгодно. Вот пусть Йенс подождет: чем холоднее сезон, тем чаще люди покупают жилье, и как только…  
\- Да брось её! – заорал вдруг Йенс не своим голосом, даже в трубке затрещало. – Брось ее к ебене матери, плюнь и разотри! Совсем рехнулся, что ли?  
\- Но квартира… - тупо промямлил он.  
\- Найди риэлтора. Запри квартиру и уезжай. Облей там все керосином и подожги! По крайней мере, получишь страховку, - Йенс так пыхтел от ярости, что у Парксона защекотало в ухе. – Ты же работу теряешь! Старик почти наверняка решился тебя уволить с понедельника, у меня точные сведенья!  
Он молчал, разглядывая темнеющий проем окна. Йенс, наверное, воспринял его молчание как признак глубокого потрясения и сразу сбавил тон.  
\- Послушай, Рол, - мягко начал он. – Мы очень беспокоимся за тебя. Ингрид говорит, что с тех пор как ты уехал – ты изменился. С тобой стало совершенно невозможно разговаривать, она места себе…  
Парксон аккуратно отвел мобильный от уха, и, не отрывая взгляда от окна, нажал отбой. Через секунду стрекотание в динамике оборвалось, но он давил и давил кнопку, точно пытаясь утопить ее в панели навсегда, - пока ноготь не побелел, а палец не свело от напряжения.   
Я изменился, мог бы сказать он Йенсу Я не могу уехать отсюда, хотел сказать он, потому что, скорее всего, это я виноват в том, что случилось с Тетушкой. Но хуже всего другое: я боюсь, что если ты спросишь меня, как так возможно, или задашь еще какой-нибудь вопрос, или продолжишь упоминать Ингрид, я   
(рассержусь)  
могу рассердиться. И самое главное, Йенс, мог бы сказать он. Я вовсе не уверен в том, что мое раздражение сможет причинить тебе вред, - по крайней мере, на таком расстоянии и по крайней мере, пока. Возможно, ты отделаешься головной болью или неприятностями на работе, не знаю. Я много не знаю, я не знаю даже когда это началось, когда мой длинный отпуск перешел в это и закончится ли это когда-нибудь.   
Точно я знаю одно: если ты попытаешься что-то изменить, ты окажешься в смертельной опасности.   
  
Городской телефон Парксон так и не отключает, - просто перестает снимать трубку, когда телефон начинает верещать резко и коротко, сигнализируя о междугороднем звонке. Звонки его не беспокоят: он не сомневается, что сможет подойти к телефону, если ему позвонят из полиции или откуда-то в этом роде. Что-то в нем умеет определять, кто именно звонит, точно так же, как заключенный в одиночке рано или поздно учится различать надзирателей по шагам. Точно так же, как он знает то, что если он поднимет трубку - там, на другом конце, будет плачущая Ингрид или даже Эллен. Чем это окажется на сей раз - опять инсульт, или, может быть, психическое заболевание, или какая-то домашняя катастрофа? Не суть важно. Главное, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы отбить всякое желание   
(вытащить его)  
скажем, навестить его. И уж тем более настаивать на его переезде обратно в Осло.   
Поэтому, когда раздается длинный гудок, он берет трубку, гадая, что могло понадобиться от него консьержке в такое время. Но это не консьержка.   
\- Ролли? – голос Эллен звучит глухо и мягко. – Привет, Ролли.  
\- Как вы там? Йенс… - вместо проглоченного «жив» он подбирает другое слово. – Йенс дома?  
\- Ничего.- Йенс уже забрал машину из ремонта. У них с Ингрид заказан паккетур на Кипр…  
Тревога, уступает место такому же тупому удивлению.  
\- А как же работа? – интересуется он. – Ну… в конторе… Я же того…  
\- Я пока побуду вместо тебя. Херр Генриксен говорит, что у меня неплохо получается. А вообще, конечно, нужно подыскивать нового сотрудника. Сейчас, когда Ингрид в таком положении…  
\- Что с ней? – говорит он. Кажется, это первая фраза, которую он произнес не только вслух, но вполне громко, за последние полтора месяца. – А? Отвечай!  
\- Не кричи так, - Эллен – сама нежность, само понимание. – Все в порядке. Гинеколог говорит, что у нее есть все шансы, он разрешил даже перелет…  
\- Гинеколог? – глупо спрашивает он. - Почему гинеколог?   
\- Она беременна, Ролли. У них с Йенсом будет ребенок.   
\- Но она же не… - начинает он и обрывает сам себя.  
Страшная мысль пронизывает его, как разряд электрического тока. Слово «совпаде…» едва касается его сознания и тут же растворяется, сменяясь другим – «могущество». Некоторое время оно звучит в его голове ровно и мощно, как удары похоронного колокола, а потом на смену этому бессмысленному звону приходит вопрос,   
\- Дай мне поговорить с ней.   
Эллен молчит.  
\- Элли, ты слышишь меня? Дай трубку Ингрид! Немедленно!  
\- Она не хочет с тобой разговаривать, Ролли. Боюсь, я не смогу ее убедить.   
Парксон выдыхает коротко и резко, точно получив удар под дых.   
\- Я могу объяснить, - говорит он. – Столько всего навалилось, ты понимаешь…  
\- Я понимаю, - в трубке слышится слабый звон. Как ни странно, он узнает этот звук: фарфоровые чашечки Ингрид, наверное, Эллен решила налить себе чаю. – Очень хорошо понимаю. Ролли…  
\- Да что ты…  
\- Ролли, а Тот уже приходил?  
\- Какой? Кто?  
\- Тот, Ролли, - говорит она мягко, точно беседуя с неразумным ребенком. – Ты скоро отправишься к нему, да ведь?  
\- Эллен. Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - он чувствует, как по спине, гадко щекоча, ползет вниз холодная струйка. – Пожалуйста, дай мне поговорить с Ингрид. Я не знаю, что…  
\- Зачем? - там, на другой стороне провода, Эллен щелкает электрозажигалкой. - Я столько сил положила, убеждая ее в том, что ты не хочешь иметь с ней никакого дела, а теперь ты хочешь все разрушить?  
\- О Господи, Элли, о чем ты?  
\- Они больше не побеспокоят тебя. Мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы доказать Ингрид – все эти годы ты глубоко страдал, переживая Ваш разрыв. Ты слишком презирал их с Йенсом, чтобы показать им, как ты переживаешь, - но как только у тебя появилась возможность исчезнуть, ты воспользовался ей, и с их стороны огромной глупостью было бы…  
\- Что ты несешь? Откуда ты взяла всю эту… - он давится словом, - всю эту воскресную мелодраму?   
\- Мне пришлось даже подделывать электронные письма, - говорит Элли так, словно ждет похвалы за усердие. – Ты ведь почти не писал мне все эти годы, так что настоящих писем у меня не было. Скажи, ты же можешь употребить слово «сука», правильно?  
-. Я немедленно выезжаю, - говорит он, уже собираясь положить трубку, когда «нет!» Элли вонзается ему в ухо, как отточенная спица. В этом вопле не больше женского и не больше человеческого, чем в вое бури за окном. Так могла бы вопить разъяренная баньши.  
\- Нет, хренов ты кретин, нет! – надрывается она в трубке. – Кретин, кретин, кретин, я-то думала, что ты все понял! Тебе нужны лишние жертвы? Ты подумал, что будет, если на выезде из города твоя машина врежется, например, в школьный автобус? А если Тот устроит обвал на дороге или оборвет электрические провода? А о нас ты подумал, сволочь – что будет с нами?  
Это не Элли, думает Парксон, ни на минуту не веря сам себе. Это не Элли, не Элли, не   
\- Элли, успокойся, - машинально просит он, но куда там.  
Все тем же страшным мертвым голосом она говорит ему, что он, Рол Парксон, - тупица, жестокий ублюдок в проклятых белых перчатках. Что он всегда был таким – брал, брал и брал, а когда наступало время расплаты, всякий раз старался увильнуть. Он предал Того, кто помогал ему, кто давал ему силу, кто играл с ним, когда все гнали его от себя и кто карал его врагов, - предал, когда побоялся испачкать перчаточки. Ее, свою сестру, он предал дважды: первый раз – когда оставил гнить рядом с помешанной на власти старухой и уехал, и второй – когда вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, решил вернуться и отнять у нее единственное, что ей принадлежало.  
\- Это «третий лишний», - говорит она с сухим смешком. – Надо быть такой холодной задницей, как ты, Ролли, чтобы не понять этого до сих пор. Это обыкновенный «третий лишний»: ты можешь бегать и можешь стоять в паре, но как только к вам присоединяется кто-то еще – он остается, а ты бежишь. Пришло твое время оставаться, Ролли, только и всего.   
\- То есть я – твоя замена? – спрашивает он спокойно. – Так получается?  
И тут происходит новая неожиданность. Элли – Новая Улучшенная Элли, говорящая уверенно, Элли, не боящаяся плохих слов, вдруг всхлипывает.  
\- Это я была тебе заменой, - слова булькают у нее на губах. – Когда Псина сдох, ты струсил и отказался от его даров, так что все эти годы ему пришлось обходиться мной. Но с тех пор, как мы разбудили его, больше всего он хотел тебя.  
\- Он мог взять любого. Если он способен взрывать чужие мозги и делать так, чтобы бесплодные зачинали… Почему - мы? В конце концов, я был тощим трусливым мальчишкой с дурным запахом изо рта и без всяких там…  
\- Может быть, как раз поэтому, - устало говорит Эллен. – Может быть, остальные недостаточно нуждались в помощи, чтобы позвать его играть. А может быть, потому что нас было двое. Не знаю. Скоро ты сможешь спросить у него сам. Впрочем…  
\- Да? – он вцепляется в это слово, как утопающий – в брошенную веревку.   
\- Если ты считаешь это несправедливым, ты можешь поискать кого-нибудь еще. Это «третий лишний», Ролли, и это все, что я знаю.   
Он тянется к аппарату, чтобы повесить трубку, когда Элли добавляет:  
\- Если вдруг решишь так, я буду рада увидеть тебя. Сходим в Центр, вчера в «Афтенпостен» писали, что там открывается…  
\- Ты сумасшедшая, - говорит он уверенно. – Элли, ты сошла с ума.  
Элли смеется в трубке – и это именно смех, не истерический хохот и не сдавленные рыдания. Нормальный веселый смех.  
\- Так я же тебе с самого начала говорила. Ты не слушал?  
Трубка наконец опускается на рычаги.  
  
Несколько секунд он смотрит на телефон, точно ожидая, что тот позвонит еще раз, - но телефон молчит.   
От сонного отупения не остается ни следа, его место занимает ровная чистая ярость: она горит ровно, как гальваническая батарея, и Парксон чувствует себя электрической лампочкой, которую наконец наполнили светом.  
Он понятия не имеет о целях Того, кто ждет его в синей тьме, раскинувшейся за окнами – нужен ли Тому жрец или жертва, медиум или ученик, солдат или просто хранитель очага. Но зато он знает самое главное – Тому нужно что-то, что есть у него. В любой игре есть правила, и диктует их тот, в ком нуждаются, это он знает тоже: может быть, жаль, что он так и не стал писателем, - но зато он провел достаточно переговоров, чтобы знать такие вещи.  
Правила новой игры еще предстоит придумать, но одно ему известно точно: из «третьего лишнего» он вырос давно и окончательно.   
Еще пять минут он выделяет себе, чтобы найти шарф и перчатки и тщательно проверить, выключен ли газ и завернуты ли в ванной краны.   
Ролли Парксон собирается на прогулку. 


End file.
